


girl in red but make it sophiana

by a_lonely_tatertot



Series: Gay Kotlc For Your Soul [3]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst/Fluff, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, More fluff than angst, We fell in love in October, biana likes oreos fight me, fitz loves his gay dork sister, girl in red, kotlc - Freeform, song prompt, sophie and biana are smoking, sophie is an astronomy nerd, sophie likes biana's scars, theres also beer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lonely_tatertot/pseuds/a_lonely_tatertot
Summary: Sophie and Biana have been dating for a while and it's their anniversary and they're on their roof there's also dancing and Biana's done with adults
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker, sophiana - Relationship
Series: Gay Kotlc For Your Soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795663
Kudos: 17





	girl in red but make it sophiana

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyyy guys hows it going? sorry for being a bit last minute I've actually had this ready for a few days I just keep on forgetting to post it whoops... anywaysss this is from the song 'we fell in love in october' by girl in red who is an amazing artist and 10/10 should listen to, so ye here we go :D

_Smoking cigarettes on the roof_

Two girls sat on the edge of one of the many roofs in the city. One had her legs hanging over the side, watching the sun go down, watching the colors rise, with a smoke in one hand, gripping the brick with the other. The other girl sat next to her, but unlike the first, her eyes were not focused on the sun. They were focused on watching the girl next to her. The smoke coming out of her mouth, the bottom of her dress blowing around her legs. She had been staring for so long trying to remember every detail about her, memorizing every line, every color, every way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, every time she barely opened her mouth to let the smoke out. But the sun had gone down.

_You look so pretty and I love this view_

Even without the light from the sun Sophie still looked beautiful. The way the stars, slowly blinked into sight, adding hints of light here and there. She didn't notice Sophie was staring back at her for she was too caught up trying to make the moment last forever. "Biana," Sophie whispered, probably not for the first time. She got a hum in response.

"I think we should head back soon," Sophie said lightly tracing the scars on Biana's arm. It's been a long time since Biana stopped trying to cover them and flinching when Sophie would touch them. Long since the phantom pains and late nights because the monsters under the bed were in their heads. When Sophie's hand reached her face she didn't stop herself from leaning into the touch.

"A little longer?" The small plea slipped out of Biana's mouth without her consent.

_We fell in love in October_

A small smile tugged at Sophie's lips as she pulled her hand away to grab a beer behind them. Sometimes they both had to remind themselves not to act like every touch will be their last, the Neverseen were gone, and now they could be kids again. Well, they'll never be kids, Gisela and Fintan and Alden, hell almost every adult in their lives. That's why they could get away with the beer. Or when they both come home smelling like smoke and humans, their parents try not to notice, saying they come home at all. That's how they were on a roof in the middle of October, watching the sun go down, almost the same way they did every year. The same roof they kissed for the first time, the same roof they said those three little promises, the same roof that Sophie swore to kiss every scar Biana had because _fuck she was beautiful and it only made her better_ , and the same roof that Biana planned on proposing on. Just not yet, not quite tonight. They were still young, even if it didn't feel like it.

_That's why I love fall_

They never told anyone where they went on the thirteenth of October every year. They all knew what the date was to them, but no one, not even Keefe, could get it out of them where they went. It was their spot, friends and family be damned. They always spent the day out on the thirteenth. Taking walks through parks, Biana mostly watching the leaves add colors to Sophie's naturally pale hair. The beautiful thing about dating the girl that lived half her life in the Forbidden Cities was that she knew everything. From the weird things to eat (Oreos were Biana's favorite, but Sophie would argue Mallowmelt topped all), restaurants, and hole-in-the-walls, strip malls, and malls (there are so _many_ stores!).

_Looking at the stars_

But Biana's favorite? On their roof, watching Sophie take drags in between pointing out to the blinking lights in the distance. She knew them all. Every year Biana would fake forgetting them just to hear her girlfriend point them out and laugh when Biana would say the names wrong. Because it doesn't matter that she truly does know all of the names, not just from Sophie but because of Foxfire too, but because her smile and giddiness always made the urge Biana had to kiss her even stronger.

_Admiring from afar_

Her thoughts enveloped her, like the cold air and the smoke that left their lungs. They swallowed her whole, making her think of the past three years, every small and big moment, from their first kiss to the hundredth time fighting over the best human movies. Because if you told the pair five years ago that they would win, that Sophie would fall for the second pair of teal eyes, and that they would be okay, they would laugh and say you were naive.

A small kiss on her cheek drags her out of her thoughts. "Bi," Sophie said, her voice soft drifting through the wind. "Bi dance with me."

"There's no music," Biana responded, the night seemed too still to dance. But as if the universe heard her, a small slow song started playing at the park below them, and Sophie gave her a look that said 'there's your music'. With a small sigh, she got to her feet and placed her hands on Sophie's hips. The smaller girl in turn intertwining her hands behind Biana's neck. They stayed like that, through the ending of the first song, the ending of the next, and even after the world fell silent and the two girls on the roof, swaying back and forth, seemed to be the only souls awake in the light of the stars.

_My girl, my girl, my girl_

Sophie was Biana's girl, as she was hers.

_You will be my girl_

They swayed and swayed, cigarettes forgotten, along with the real world, while they got lost in the other's eyes.

_My girl my girl my girl_

At times they kissed, slowly and softly, at times they stared, and at times they whispered as if they spoke too loud it would be over before they wanted it to be. They didn't know how long they were out, or what time it was when they jumped off the roof to get to Everglen. Or if they had woken Fitz when they ran to Biana's room hand in hand while he only glanced up and shook his head.

_You will be my world_

_You are my world,_ Biana thought. It wasn't a shattering thing, but the 'I-love-you-s scattered through kisses and pants and mumbled into pillows as the rising suns rays cut through the curtains and through sleepy mouths that knew they couldn't stay awake much long but needed to say it just _one more time._

_My world my world my world_

Years later, after their dance ended and many more to come are long forgotten, Biana will say that that night, out of hundreds, was what made her believe that the woman that was laying her head on her shoulder, is her world.

_You will be my girl_

**Author's Note:**

> wooot there ya go :D you guys have no idea how much fun that was to write! it sorta popped into my mind and I rolled with it :D
> 
> So about the story that I brought up last time, it's kinda being held up at the moment, I'm working out all of the kinks (not the sexy kind ya nasties) in the plot and if you guys would comment if you're interested in seeing a road trip au with a bit of mystery for the kotlc gang :D that would be great and give me a bit of a confidence boost! :D
> 
> One last thing: Thank you to everyone leaving kudos it makes me smile!
> 
> okay I'm done Star out :D


End file.
